nonstopwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
NXT Orlando18
The 2nd June, 2018 Edition of NSW_NXT is a Professional wrestling E-FED show of the NSW's NXT brand, which will be NXT Takeover Orlando 2018 held at Amway Centre in Orlando, fl. Summary This edition of NXT would be a big one as it would be NXT TakeOver Orlando and it would kick off with the North American Championship as Erek would look to defend against CJ Blunt and it would be Erek who would retain and keep his championship. The next match on the show would be a 6 man Foot Trip To Rome Ladder match between Cody Hagen, Travis Sole, Broken Littlewood, MD Jason, Danny Richardson and Disco Dan and it would be Broken Littlewood who would win and get a future NXT Title shot. Following from that we would see the NXT Women's Title on the line inside a steel cage as Liv Morgan would look to defend her title against Charlotte Omega but in the end it would be Omega getting the win and regaining the championship she lost to Liv Morgan. The match following from that would see the NXT Internet Title on the line as Jeffery Blight would try to defend his championship against Jacob Anderson but it would be Anderson who would emerge as the new NXT Internet Champion. The next match would see the NXT Tag Team Titles on the line as Aussie Brawlers would attempt to defend their titles against Rob Dundee and Adam Hass and it would be Dundee and Hass who would get the win and become new NXT Tag Team Champions. Following from that would be women's division action as Amber Black would be taking on Ember Moon and it would be Amber Black getting a hard fought victory over Ember Moon. Finally came the main event and it would be for the NXT Championship as Jared Elgin would look to become the new NXT Champion but Shane Hunter would make sure that didn't happen as he would fight his way to retain the NXT Championship and remain the top guy on NXT. Watch NXT TakeOver Orlando now to watch an outstanding night of action from the superstars of NXT. Matches ; * Match 8 (NXT Title) ' (Winner) © Shane Hunter v Jared Elgin' * Match 7 ' (Winner) Amber Black v Ember Moon' * Match 6 ' Dylan Vincent v Jay Jones (Winner) v Jayden Winter v TJ Black ' * Match 5 (NXT Tag Team Titles) ' © Aussie Brawlers v Dundee & Hass (Winners) ' * Match 4 (NXT Internet Title) ' © Jeffery v Jacob Anderson (Winner)' * Match 3 (NXT Women's title) ' © Liv Morgan v Charlotte Omega (Winner) ' * Match 2 (NXT foottrip to rome ladder match) ' Cody Hagen v Travis Sole v Broken Littlewood (Winner) v MD Jason v Danny Richardson v Disco Dan ' * Match 1 (North American Title) ' (Winner) © Erek v CJ Blunt ' Other on-screen talent Also see *NSW_NXT External links *NSW on Twitch